1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a system for remotely managing an electric vehicle using a parking lot in which the charge of the electric vehicle and a meter installed in a home of an electric vehicle owner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a plan for differentiating the price of energy depending on production and consumption situations of the energy has been conceived to effectively use limited energy resources. Accordingly, a technology such as a smart grid or smart meter has become an object of interest.
The smart grid is a next-generation power network that can optimize energy efficiency and create a new added value by enabling customers to bidirectionally exchange real-time information with each other through combination of information technology (IT) with a power network.
The smart meter refers to an electronic meter to which a communication function is added. Since the smart meter can perform bidirectional communication between an energy supplier and a customer, the remote inspection can be performed in real time, and the amount of power consumption can be precisely metered.
Meanwhile, as electric vehicles have come into wide use, a charging apparatus capable of charging electric vehicles are spread in parking lots. The charging apparatus may be linked with a meter so as to impose a charging rate on an electric vehicle owner.
A meter is installed in each home to inspect the energy consumption amount of electricity, gas, water or the like.
When considering that meters are linked through a communication network for energy management, the meters can not only meter the energy consumption amount but also be applied to various fields related to the use of electric vehicles.